


Zero

by Ah_Vav



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, TiMER AU, super cheesey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ah_Vav/pseuds/Ah_Vav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also originally posted on my tumblr, (ah-vav.tumblr.com) as part of my rtsecretsanta for dez8lack but I wanted to post it on here.<br/>Enjoy.<br/>And, as per usual, please excuse any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Also originally posted on my tumblr, (ah-vav.tumblr.com) as part of my rtsecretsanta for dez8lack but I wanted to post it on here.  
> Enjoy.  
> And, as per usual, please excuse any mistakes.

The room fell silent as the noise of two timers zeroing out replaced all chatter and background noise. Everyone froze and looked to the two males who had both flushed deep shades of red and were staring at the timers implanted in their wrists which were currently flashing with what seemed like never ending zeros. The shorter of the two was pushed towards his new soulmate by a person who the by-standers could only assume was his friend. The sudden movement caused both males to look up, and the shorter stumbled over his own feet and landed rather ungracefully in the taller male’s open arms.

Chocolate brown eyes met golden brown eyes and both males inhaled deeply.

“H-hi..Sorry about uh, this.” The shorter stuttered, gesturing towards his current position. The taller laughed, his golden brown eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Well, I can’t say I’ve ever had someone quite so handsome fall into my arms, so I think I’ll let you off with it.” The taller mused, helping the shorter to stand up on his own two feet. The shorter males cheeks turned redder as he stood up, realising that the taller’s arms had never been removed from around his waist. The shorter took a few moments to recompose himself, letting the taller male’s accent and charm sink in.

“I see I made a great first impression then.” The shorter said quietly. The taller simply smiled before removing his arms from around the shorter and stepping back slightly. The shorter didn’t seem phased by his actions and simply kept smiling.

“Oh, forgive me, I didn’t introduce myself.” The shorter glanced around with a very serious expression on his face. After a moment of silence, the shorter bowed over dramatically and looked up at the taller male through his eye lashes.

“Ray Narvaez, Jr. And no, I don’t do autographs.” He said, smirking widely. This caused the taller to laugh and stretch out a hand for Ray to take.

“Daniel Gruchy. And it’s a shame you don’t do autographs, because I wouldn’t mind if you marked me.” Dan winked and Ray let out a small chuckle before taking Dan’s hand and standing up straight.

The whole room suddenly erupted into cheering and chanting of something along the lines of ‘kiss him’. Both males turned red at this and Dan’s confidence fell away as he lowered his head quickly to look at the floor. Ray smirked, letting out a small chuckle before reaching his hand out carefully and stepping closer. He put his hand under Dan’s jaw and lightly lifted the Brit’s head up. Dan looked a little bewildered before smiling at Ray and leaning forward. Ray leaned forward too, bringing his other hand up and cupping Dan’s face as their lips met.

Their audience then cheered louder, but neither male could hear it over the sounds of their own rushed hearts.


End file.
